


Safe In The Dark

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Rick spanks Carls ass and Carl loves it. Rick notices and fingers his swollen open hole





	Safe In The Dark

Carl hugged his jacket close to him as he walked up towards his front door. His mom was on call at the hosptial and his dad should be working nights, they needed the extra money, but a small part of Carl was still nervous to go inside. He didn't tell his parents he was going to a party, not that it was a big deal, they just wanted to know two weeks in advance to make any plans. The headache of making plans wasn't worth it. Besides, Shane once taught him that it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. 

Carl pulled his key out and slipped it into the lock, trying his best to calm down the shaking his hand was doing. Carl never liked hiding things from his parents, for the most part they were good, just annoying and overbearing, but he loved them. Sneaking out always left him feeling dirty but also kind of excited. He was doing what all the other kids insisted that he do and it was that much worse because his dad was a cop. Rick would never imagine Carl sneaking out, though, as far as he knew his son was prim, proper and perfect. There was nothing to worry about. 

The door slowly crept open as Carl nudged it, stepping inside. He grabbed the handle before the door swung to wide causing it to squeak. He swore under his breath and stepped out of the way and closed the door. The lock clicked when Carls fingers turned it, making sure there was no proof that he had snuck out. He shrugged his jacket off, nearly holding his breath when he hung it up. With his luck his father would be home and one wrong move could wake him up. Carl was always overly silent when he snuck back inside, technically he didn't need to be sneaking at all, his parents shouldn't be home. But that didn't mean they wouldn't be home. 

Carl started to walk towards he stairs, freezing when the living room light clicked on. On the couch was his father, still dressed in his uniform, hat sitting beside him. It was like in a damn movie, Carl thought. He worked up his best puppy dog eyes and walked back down the stairs, already preparing his lie. My friends made me, he would say, I'm tired of being bullied for being the cops son and I just want friends, no one likes me. "Dad," Carl whispered. He looked up at Rick, "I'm sorry." 

Rick stood up, walking towards Carl, his boots clicking against the clean wood floor. "Up against the door, legs spread and hands above your head." His voice was cold, it sounded like he was talking to a criminal instead of his son. When Carl didn't move he spoke again, "Up against the door," He grabbed Carl by the arm and slammed his chest againsr the door. "Legs spread," He forced his leg between Carls, kicking them apart. His hands curled around Carls wrists and guided his hands above his head, pressing them down against the wood. "Hands above your head." 

Carl took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to the door. "Dad," Carl pushed back against Rick, his ass rubbing against his leg. If Rick was anyone else, Carl would've continued to grind on him, seduce his way out of trouble, but Rick wasn't someone else. "I'm sorry, my friends they just always-" 

"I didn't ask." Ricks hands patted down his torso, slipping his hands under his shirt and sliding them up. Carls skin was on fire beneath Ricks touch. He stuffed his hands into Carls jean pockets next, the front ones then the back. He kicked Carls legs further apart and pulled his hips or further. He leaned down and patted down each of Carls legs, sliding his hands up and down his inner thigh in the process. Carl hated the thoughts running through his mind but he couldn't help it. He loved being touch. Especially if it was rough. "Get off the door. Go sit on the couch." 

Carl pushed himself off of the door, looking down to make sure the blush on his cheeks was hidden. He moved his dad's hat onto the table next to the couch and sat down, his hands in his lap. He bounced his leg, looking through his lashes up at Rick. "Dad," Carl whispered. "I really am sorry, I know how worried you get-" 

"Then why did you do it?" Rick sat down next to him, his arms stretching across the back of the couch. "You've done it so many times, it has to stop-" Rick has never caught him before. "I track your phone, ya know, since you don't seem to care about yourself. You're reckless, Carl, and you're a stupid teenager and I'm not gonna loose you because you're more invested in making friends than you are in keeping yourself alive." Rick had always been worried about Carl getting kidnapped. Carl was small, there wasn't a real way to fight them off if they got him. Carl barely understood the paranoia. Barely. His dad was still suffocating him. 

Rick didn't give Carl time to reply, he continued to speak. "I've let you get away with it, over and over, hoping one day you would realize the danger you're putting yourself in. But you don't. You keep running out and going to all these parties and I'm done, Carl. I'm done. I've tried being nice, I've tried punishing you, nothing stops you from sneaking out." Rick had punished him. Banned him from his few friends for two weeks. Took his phone. Made him do chores. All for hanging out with "the wrong type of people." Carl was sick of it. His friends were fine, his dad was the one with the problem. 

"I don't know," Carl scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no point in playing innocent and guilty. His dad saw right through it, he had known for months. It was frustrating how annoying Rick was about who Carl went out with and what be did. Nothing and no one was safe enough for Carl. The guy was fucking insane. "Spank me." Carl smirked. Rick used to bend him over his lap and spank him when he was younger. It had been easily ten or eleven years since Rick had. Now, spanking wasn't a punishment. Spanking was something the older police officers and his teachers did to him to get their rocks off. 

Rick leaned back, one hand falling to pat his lap. "Pull your pants down and lay on my knee." He said it as if it wasn't insane. Carl was seventeen, his father shouldn't be telling him to do this, his father shouldn't even be thinking about spanking him. "Don't make me ask again, Carl. You know better than that." His voice was rough. Carl hadn't heard him be the serious in years. 

Carl stood up and slipped his shirt off in hopes that if he made it weird for Rick he would change his mind. Carl wasn't a kid anymore, Rick needed to stop treating him as one. "You don't want me to pull my pants down," Carl smirked all too confident. Beneath his barely there, torn up jeans were red panties he had swiped from his friends house. Older guys loved boys in panties and Carl loved older guys. He undid his jeans and pulled them down, chuckling when he heard Rick gasp. "Told ya so, daddy." He kicked his pants off and stretched his arms above his head before he leaned down and laid across Ricks lap. 

"Slut," Rick hooked his finger in Carls panties, lifting it up and pulling it down some. "You wore these for other men," Rick growled, slapping Carls ass. He didn't rub it like he used to, he didn't even wait for Carls reaction, he spanked him again. "Dressing like a slut, sneaking out to see older men," Slap. "I didn't raise you like this. I raised you to be a good boy," Slap. "But look at you now, your daddy has to spank you as a punishment because you just refused to listen," Slap. "I have no tolerance for rule breakers," Rick snarled, grabbing a hold of Carls hair. "So this will either work or every day you come home from school I will do this until it works." 

Carl buried his face in his arms, rubbing his cock against Ricks thigh. It was pressed tight against his hip, tucked down beneath the too small panties. His ass stung and tears filled his eyes, but pre cum dripped out of his slit and gave him a small wet patch on the front of his panties. He couldn't help it. He liked getting spanked. "Dad," Carl whimpered, clenching his teeth. "I'm sorry, daddy- ah.." He grabbed at the arm rest. "I won't do it again, I'll be your good little boy, I'll start listening..." He ground harder against his thigh, chasing his orgasm. "Dad, please, I'm sorry-" Another slap shut Carl up. 

"You're only sorry you got caught..." Rick rubbed Carls ass, nearly massaging it. "You were out in a bad part of town hanging out with the kids I arrest..." He slapped Carls ass again, shaking his head. "Didn't raise you to be such a bad kid, Carl-" Slap. "Raised you to listen to your daddy..." He yanked Carls hair, pulling him up. His back arched and his nails dug into the couch. "Not listen to all the gross old men that wanna get their hands on you-" Rick scoffed. "Those men don't want to protect you, they want to use you, I'm the man who protects you-" Slap. "You don't need anyone else, Carl, just me." Slap. "Say it." 

"Just need you, daddy." Rick let go of his hair causing Carl to fall forward against the couch. He grabbed at the arm rest, his hips moving faster. Not that they needed to move much, with each slap Carl moved a few inches forward before sliding back. The cotton and lace mix of the panties were dragging across his dick in the most teasing way possible. His legs were shaking. Carl wanted nothing more than to push his panties down and fuck the tight gap between his dad's legs. If Rick was the only man Carl needed, Rick would have to be the one who got him off. "You're the only man I need, no one else, daddy." He dug his nails into the cloth and waited for another spank that didn't come. 

"You're grinding on me." Rick whispered, grabbing Carls hips. He had lazily been humping his leg, he was rock hard and aching beneath the panties, Rick couldn't blame him. "Didn't get enough dick when you snuck out?" Rick hissed, slapping his ass. "You won't be getting dick for a while, you're staying inside even if I have to handcuff you to the bed..." Rick hooked his thumb in Carls panties, pulling them to the side. "Your holes still wet..." He whispered, rubbing his thumb through the slick. "All these men touched you?" 

Carl nodded, slowly. He kept his face buried in his arms, afraid to turn around. Not because Rick was mad, but because he already liked it too much. Putting a face to the rough hands and sexy voice would just be the cheery on top. It would make this real and Carl couldn't handle knowing that the man who made him so horny he shook was his father. This couldn't be real. "Yes, daddy, a lot of men have touched me down there-" 

"You call them daddy?" The breath was knocked out of Carl when the tip of Ricks thumb pushed past the ring of muscle, slowly sliding inside. "Answer me, Carl. Do you call all of these men daddy?" He slapped his ass with his free hand before spreading Carls ass and plunging his finger deeper. "God," Rick grunted, thrusting his thumb in and out of Carl. He needed more, the thumb barely filled him up. "You're so tight..." 

"I call them daddy..." Carl whispered, biting his lip. He ground on Ricks thigh again, fucking back against his thumb. "Call all of them daddy when they touch me there..." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and looked back at Rick, his dick throbbing against him. His hip bone was digging against the head of his cock and Carl wasn't too proud to say that the pain felt almost nice. He blamed his father spanking him early on. 

Rick pulled his thumb out and slapped Carls ass twice. "So, all of these men got to touch you down here and you called out my name as they did it, but I have never been able to touch you-" Fingers brushed against Carls hole before slapping it. Carl shivered, lurching forward against the arm rest. "That doesn't sound very fair, does it?" Rick slipped a finger inside him, smiling when Carl gasped. "I'm gonna change that tonight... this hole is mine now, just like every other inch of you, understood?" 

With pink cheeks and shaking legs Carl nodded. "Understood."


End file.
